Corsets
by Turnips
Summary: Morticia/Lurch crack pairing oneshot- I'm a bad person. Based of the old 60s show and rated M for the sake of the sensitive.


**A crack pairing type oneshot that surprisingly doesn't already exist. Based off the 60s tv show with Carolyn Jones, John Astin and Ted Cassidy but there's no category for that show so it's just going in here with the movie. Hopefully this doesn't freak anyone out too much. It isn't very faithful to the old show i'm afraid- think of it as the characters after dark or something if it makes you feel any better.**  
**Also pleease review! I'd love you forever if you did! :D**

* * *

Not once had Mrs. Addams though of hiring a Ladies maid. Lurch was Ladies Maid and valet and gardener and nanny and cleaner- she didn't want anyone upsetting the balance. She wasn't sure if she'd feel comfortable with anyone else asides from Lurch, he was her butler for as long as she was an Addams, he was almost an Addams himself.

Besides the issue of comfort, no lady nor girl could fulfill Lurch's tasks. It took strength to dress her- strong hands and sharp tugs.

He laced her corset in the morning and unlaced it at night. Only he could pull in her figure- only he knew how to.

* * *

She would lean in over her dressing table. The dress draped over the chair for him to later dress her with but not before the task in hand. She could watch him in the mirror as his hands laced against her back.

He threaded up two notches and pulled drawing her in and flattening her torso. She gasped.

He didn't want her to know. His face stayed straight and he took a breath.

Another notch and a sharp pull met with a jerk of her back. She leaned over further steadied on her dressing table.  
Another notch she moaned -in pain perhaps but he couldn't be sure. Perhaps she enjoyed it as much as he did.

God knows he didn't want to meet the neighbor's concerns and gossip at the fact Mrs. Gomez Addams was being privately dressed and undressed by a man and he didn't want to betray his employer but when she made that noise he couldn't help but feel flustered. It took so much for him to suppress such thoughts but he knew, being Mrs. Addams's makeshift Ladies maid, that she wasn't terribly satisfied with her darling husband. He couldn't help but want to help and help he sometimes did.

_"Harder, Lurch..." _She murmured. Soft words rung in his ears like they had in darker scenarios and before he had any time to dwell on it he pulled sharply dragging out another groan from his mistress.

He wanted to avoid letting the situation burn like it had so many times before. He was almost sure she done that on purpose, the stretched out silken orders; she always did it. He both looked forward that point in the day and dreaded it. He'd find himself struggling against his instincts, instincts she'd seem to embrace with a small, rose red smile.

She must have seen how embarrassed he was, he didn't look in the mirror in fear of catching her eye. His eyes dropped over her back, perhaps too far down her back.

_"Lurch..."_ She purred, smiling softly.  
_"Yes, Madame."_  
_"Is something the matter..?"_  
_"No, Madame."_

He pulled again this time clamping her tiny waist into place. His hands perhaps lingered for too long on her hips as her expression deepened and her shadowed blue eyes locked longer on him. He tied the lace in a knot so tight it would need cut open that night. He stayed still as his eyes moved slowly to meet hers.

She was so beautiful. All pale and sharp and framed in heavy black. He loved her a little. Only a little; at least that's what he told himself but every night when he undressed her he'd fall a little deeper. It hurt and not in a good way, she wanted him for one thing only and that broke his heart. His heart should never have been in the equation but it felt like it was and rationally, It seemed like only lust -an emotion they'd acted on when Mr. Addams was away but he still ached in her presence. He ached for her to love him. He felt used in short, her humble servant.

_"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Lurch, dear?"  
_He only shook his head quickly yet heavily in reply._  
"I think there is something wrong..._"

His hand stayed on her bound waist and she laced hers over his clasping it more securely to her form. Her wedding ring scraped against his knuckles as her fingers trickled back and forth over the bone.  
_"Mrs. Addams-"_  
_"What a wonderful job you do, Lurch. I don't know how i'd get along without you.."  
"Please..."  
_He looked her in the eye this time as she turned around to face him, back against the dressing table. Down on her yet down up at her as he pleaded with cloudy eyes. She took no notice and pulled him down softly by the bow tie, unraveling it softly and smiling.  
_"You've grown stressed, Lurch"_ She caressed the faded pink bruise on his neck under his collar, his hand still hovered against her waist. _"You need to relax, dear." _

Perhaps deep down she also wanted him, rather than kept him for convenience. Deep down. Deep, deep down.


End file.
